


The First Century

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Immortality, M/M, Porn Battle, Riftless, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2009 for the prompts 'celebration', 'love', and 'forever' in the Porn Battle VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Century

They celebrate their hundredth anniversary in the LexCorp space hotel. Lex orders ten thousand red roses for the dining room, a hundred for every year they've been together. It's a lovely symmetrical number. When they walk through the door Clark looks around at the hundred bottles of champagne and the hundred boxes of chocolate.

"We're not getting through all these tonight," he comments, sounding a little desperate.

Lex squeezes his hand. "You've got lots of time until the next batch." Clark looks at him like he still can't figure out whether Lex is kidding or not. The answer is both, of course, and Lex laughs.

There are no staff in the room during dinner, and afterward Lex spreads Clark out on the table and slips inside him. Clark's kisses are still the sweetest dessert in any world. They move against each other slowly. Even though they start out on the antique mahogany, they end up halfway to the burnished ceiling.

This is why Lex left the gravity on. Weightlessness is amazing, but flying is even better.

Clark comes with Lex's name spilling out of his lips and Lex follows him over the edge shortly after. "Forever," Clark says, smoothing his hands down Lex's back. Lex nods. This century has been only the first step on their journey.


End file.
